<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boys will be bugs by Wolfereign</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473681">boys will be bugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfereign/pseuds/Wolfereign'>Wolfereign</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Comics, Fighting, Gen, Sharing a Body, Zimvoid, but that's mostly for their own gain, fun fact kids! putting the alien brain into your own can have negative consequences!, mostly enemies but they look out for each other occasionally, pak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfereign/pseuds/Wolfereign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with an alien in your head 24/7 has gotta be tough. When that alien is Zim? Good luck keeping your sanity. And try not to lose yourself in the process.</p><p>In which Dib has a conversation with Zim, and Zib functions less than you'd think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), NOT ship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boys will be bugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"don't mess with me i’m a big boy now and i'm very scary<br/>i punch my walls, stay out at night, and i do karate<br/>don't message me cause i won't reply, i wanna make you cry<br/>ain't that how its s’posed to be? Though it isn’t me<br/>boys will be bugs right?"</p><p>(lyrics from 'boys will be bugs' by cavetown)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> They’ll find out eventually, you know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Zim.” Dib huffed, sitting in his chair. He was absent-mindedly messing with some control panel, burning Zims at random.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m right, Dib. You know I am. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe I don’t <em> need </em>to hear you being right. Or hear you at all, for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How long do you think you can keep this from them? They’re all like me, and they’ll find out you’re not like me. It’s only a matter of time before one of them wises up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Says you.” He threw his head back, rubbing his temples. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since that day. That godforsaken day, when he decided to put the PAK on. Zim has never shut up. Not once. Dib could barely get a moment of peace before Zim was back to blabbing on inside his head. If only he’d known his consciousness was preserved in the PAK, maybe he would have thought twice before attaching it to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, says me. The Zim. Just like all the others around here! Except you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious! I never would have guessed on my own!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shut up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You first.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib supposed it was weird, him being the only one that could hear Zim. He was the only outlet for the Irken. </p><p> </p><p>It was like torture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey, dibshit. You haven’t eaten in hours. Take a damn break. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take a break when I want to. You can’t tell me what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s true, but I know your disgusting flesh-sack starts to crash after a prolonged period without eating. And I don’t want to be stuck to an unconscious stink-beast for irk-knows how long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Fine.” Dib sat up, throwing his hands up in frustration and grabbing some snack. “Happy now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I suppose. I’d be happier if I wasn’t stuck to your disgusting body, but- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Would you give it a rest already?” He groaned. “You say it everyday! I know! This isn’t ideal for me either, Zim! But you and I both know we’d die if we were separate. So just. Shut it!”</p><p> </p><p>Zim was silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For you, it’s 100% certain death. But I still have a 20% chance of surviving if we split. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a lot, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fair point. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. Even when you’re trying to be smart you still sound like a dumbass. It never stops amazing me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It amazes me how dumb and primitive your species is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah, humans are entirely inferior to Irkens. Heard it a million times. It’s old news, buddy. Get some new material.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I could if I wasn’t stuck to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Just can it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib ate in silence for a while, before Zim chirped again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you really think this plan will work? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do. It’s my plan, and my plans are great.”</p><p> </p><p>That got a chuckle from Zim. Dib scowled. “What’s so funny?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You truly believe you can keep this up long enough to pull off your little ‘prank’? Or that you can hack Irken technology enough to manipulate it? Ha! It’s ridiculous! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not ridiculous! I’ve learned a lot about Irken stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You don’t even have the knowledge of a lowly smeet. How do you expect to take over countless empires? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I just- I just do! I know this will work! It has to!”</p><p>
  <em> And what if it doesn’t, hm? What then, Dib? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up already! I don’t need to tell you anything! You aren’t even really here!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We both know that isn’t true. Zim is very much here. And you’re going to spill. You always do eventually. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone!” Dib clutched at his head and shook it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aww, does the little Dib not want the great Zim knowing his plans? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re the one in my head, Dib. You took it over. You’re stuck with me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“NGH- STOP IT!”</p><p> </p><p>Dib ripped the PAK off of his head, throwing it across the room with a clatter. He screeched when it was detached. Blood started to run down the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>He curled into a ball on the floor as he sobbed. He gripped his head tightly and mumbled to himself, mostly about wanting to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>The PAK reattached itself to his head. Dib just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just stay gone…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We would have died if my PAK stayed off of you. Zim did you a favor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I’d be better off dead than living with <em> you </em> for the rest of my life…” He muttered as he shivered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is Zim truly a fate worse than death for you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You are. Have you not gotten the message yet?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I… See. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zim went quiet for the rest of the day. Leaving Dib to pick up the pieces he’d shattered so well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>left the ending purposefully vague to have you decide what else would happen. good luck to that zib kid, it seems like he's gonna need it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>